wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunor
is a multi-planet, regional power, democratic civilization in the Bhyouren region of the Appearence galaxy, in the 2nd Arm close to the core. Its population of / 1000000000 round 1}} billion people are spread across five planets, 4 of them having over 4 billion people. Further up the arm and bordering Lunor is the Hzian Empire, whereas closer to the core is the Sauani Empire. Starting in the 1990s and continuing until 2010, citizens of the Hadro System, which make up about a third of the population and are comprise the majority of ethnic Hadrians in the civilization, started a rebellion in an attempt to make their own ethnically pure Hadrian civilization. The rebellion had opposition groups from both Lunor proper and Hadrian groups. By 2010, the rebellion reached a tipping point during the Second Appearance-Ichiri war. The rebels had practically taken control of the Hadro System, but the Lunoric government used the opportunity of total war to take the planet back, and it has remained part of the civilization since, the war bringing the Hadrians closer to other Lunoric ethnicities. More recently, Lunor was at the center of the Yinto Crisis, and as such sided with liberal forces in the form of the Order of Nations for Peace, and became involved in the Liberalism war. The government is a monarchy in theory, however the current Yota dynasty have voluntarily ceded power to a democratic process. The majority of day to day business is done by legislative bodies called the Master and Council Residencies, lead by President Doldorin Exavictor. The current party with most power is the Lunor United Party, a center-right party with a large focus on international integration. They have held a majority of power with Exavictor since 2006. Lunor is in the Capita Council, as well as being a member of the Order of Nations for Peace and therefore fighting on the side of the liberals in the Liberalism war. They share relatively friendly relationships with their immediate neighbors. Politics Government Lunor is ruled over by five political bodies called residencies. All five bodies have both legislative and executive powers, and each one has more power than those below it. Their fundamentals are heavily based on their history, which consists of a chain-of-influence from the public up to government and royal levels. The residencies are listed from least powered to most powered, although the council residency is the most active. The country is organized into political divisions and super-divisions. There are 500 of the former and 100 of the latter. Common Residency The common residency is a powerless residency made up from 400 "commoners." Each commoner is elected every six years democratically based on political divisions. The political party with the highest amount of votes in a superdivision has one of their commoners promoted to the Master Residency. All commoners meet up every week to discuss matters at hand and a resolution for those. They have no real power though. They cannot directly intervene with the master, council, or restrictive's votes, however can have a vital role in influencing their decisions. They operate by stirring up public opinion and hosting rallies. These rallies are heavily influential towards political parties, as the parties are based on the public. Rallies hosted by commoners are very prestigious as the residency has been known to fulfil most if not all promises it has ever made during them. The people listen to the commoners as they are the closest politicians to the public, but above all they have throughout their history always revived any bad actions with better ones. Master and Council Residencies The Master and Council residency are often grouped together as they are the only residencies to share members. In practice, they represent the entire legislative and executive power of the government. The Master Residency, most commonly just Mastery, is the lower of the two. It is made up from 100 politicians, one voted in from each political division that received the highest amount of votes within its superdivision. They meet on a regular basis to discuss primarily economic, social and foreign policy issues. When the Mastery is formed after the conclusion of an election, each member has one vote to elect a President using a first-past-the-post system. Who becomes president is more often than not already decided by the time the Mastery is elected, as members will vote for the most senior member of their political party who is also in the mastery. The Council Residency the highest political body to be elected democratically. It is formed by the President, who selects a further 11 members from the Mastery to make up his Council. Typically, each council member will specialize in a government department such as health, immigration, foreign policy, etc., and each will often host committees inviting specialists and other master and common residency members to discuss specialized issues in depth. Legislation is voted on by a combination of the Master and Council Residencies. Master members represent one vote each (totalling 100), Council members are given an additional 2 votes, and the President is given an additional 28. Overall, Masters represent 88 votes, Council members 33, and the President 29, totalling 150 votes. Oversight Residency The Oversight Residency is the political body that constitutes the council and mastery. It consists of 50 members chosen by the royal residency. Those 50 members can be any citizen of Lunor. Each piece of legislation passed by the Master and Council Residencies must get a 50% approval from the Oversight Residency. By the order of the Royal Residency, they are restricted to voting objectively – based on whether they think the government is exercising its power lawfully – not subjectively, id est whether they think the legislation will benefit the civilization from a subjective point of view. Royal Residency The Royal Residency is the political body that holds the most power but does the least with it. It consists of a single family which holds power until it gives it up or is forced to abdicate. The current family is the Yota, and has been since the formation of the nation. The oldest man and woman up to 68 years hold the highest ranks of Emperor and Emperess respectively. They can do whatever they want with the power, although they are the authors of the existing constitution and the founders of the government, so they do not exercise it. The Royal Residency chooses who goes in to the Oversight Residency, however may not enter any of their family in to it. Elections Elections occur every four years on July 20. The Mastery is given 7 days to decide on a President, during which time the Royal Residency exercises power if need be such as in a national crisis. These seven days prove crucial for political parties. Since the Presidential election by the mastery is first-past-the-post, and since the winner of that election is given even more power, political parties often negotiate to form alliances during these seven days in the hopes of voting strategically to usurp the dominant party and getting one of their own in to the Presidential seat. In an equal-terms alliance, often the President seat is given to one party and the other Council seats are given to the other party. The current main political parties are: * Lunor United, abbreviated LU and referred to as "United". They are center-right both socially and economically, and try to push high international integration in terms of trade and relations. * New Right Party, abbreviated NRP and referred to as "New Right". They believe in very low income tax, using other taxes (luxury, corporate) to make up the difference, but also believe in low government spending. They do not push any foreign policies as much as other parties, instead focusing on internal policies. * People's Peace Alliance, abbreviated PPA and referred to as "Alliance". They are in the center socially, but slightly left leaning economically. The PPA believes in a very neutral stance in international relations, which would mean leaving the ONP and establishing better relations with Techia. * Democratic Coalition, abbreviated DC and referred to as "Democrats". This party is center-left, religious, and was the most tolerant of the rebellion of Hadro. The current President is Doldorin Exavictor of the Lunor United Party, voted in in 2006 and voted to continue his term in 2012. In the most recent election, his party achieved a plurality in the Mastery with 43.2% of the popular vote. The United party formed a coalition with the People's Peace Party, beating the Democratic Coalition to the top spot. History of elections Where... * Pop. vote is the total amount of votes received. * Rep % is the representative percent of votes that party holds in the Mastery and Conncil sessions; practically the percent of power they hold in the government. * Divisions is the amount of divisions that sent a representative to the commons or mastery. * Mastery is the amount of superdivisions the party won overall. * Population: 32,095,403,813 * Electorate: 23,590,121,803 (73.5%) * Turnout: 13,493,549,671 (57.2%) Due to there being no absolute majority, coalition discussions were aplenty. With the Democratic Coalition and Lunor United having such similar mastery seats, both parties aimed for a coalition with the next best, the People's Peace Alliance. Eventually the PPA sided with Lunor United, giving them 7 of their 11 Council seats in return for supporting Doldorin Exavictor's continuity as President. * Population: 31,010,877,286 * Electorate: 22,782,140,998 (73.5%) * Turnout: 11,012,886,958 (48.3%) Military The Lunor Military is a voluntary service split up in to the three standard bodies plus another one. These bodies include the air force, army, medical service and navy. The first containing craft, the second a ground force, the third medical utilities for ground and space, and the last a space force. There are currently * 0.000245 round 0}}}} personnel in the Military, that's only 0.02% of the population. Lunor has been steadily decreasing military expenditure ever since the creation of the Capita Council, assuming it will assist militaristically when need be. In January 2010, Lunor was spending 12.0% of it's GDP on military, whereas now it's only 2.6%. The military's commander-in-chief during peacetime is the mastery, however during wartime the council residency takes control however in extreme circumstances, the president will. Under those are the Generals of the unit, with unit replaced with the body of military such as General of the Navy or Generla of the Army. They are the strategic supervisors of the army. In essence, the residencies gives the military units orders, and the unit generals tell their body how to carry those out. Air Force Lunor sees little use of a sizeable air force, however has the designs all needed craft. There are currently * 0.000032 round 0}}}} personnel in the air force (13% of military personnel) and uses 18,728 craft. They are deployed in over 400 air bases placed over the five owned planets. The bases are patrolled daily by craft, and usually have turrets and concealed missile batteries nearby. Training exercises take place daily, however from a tenth to a third of personnel are placed on guard at any one time. Lunor has a range of craft in operation, however mainly focuses on multi-purposed craft. In January 2010, there were over 120,000 craft operational, whereas now there is under 20,000. *'Fighter:' Bur Man 54T—5,480 *'Bomber:' Shar 45T—1,194 *'Reconnaissance:' ISJ 4000—1,400 *'Tanker:' (to-be) Stopher XKY *'Fighter-bomber:' Bur Man 55T—10,654 Army The army consists of regular foot soldiers, ground support gunships, tanks, walkers with aerial and land transport for them. They have also been subject to reduction, personnel falling from 31,958,681 to * 0.000097 round 0}}}}. Of those involved both directly and indirectly in combat: * 30% are in the regular infantry unit * 9% are in the ground support gunship unit * 26% are in the tank unit * 15% are in the walker unit * 20% are in the transport unit Navy The Lunoric navy is relatively strong and professional compared to other navies. It has * 0.000116 round 0}}}} personnel with about a quarter serving aboard ships. It also has a big fleet, however their navy specializes in experimental weapons and modules which attack both the hull and shields at the same time rather than interstellar speed. Their fastest hyperdrive is fitted on nearly all ships, and goes up to ten light years per hour, that's a lightyear per six minutes. Their fleet includes with some air-force design complements: * Fortresses * Battleships * Battlecruisers * Cruisers * Frigates * Destroyers * Corvettes The Lunor Navy has no carriers; instead, some classes of destroyers, frigates and corvettes have their own complement. In other words, some classes of frigates are redesigned to fit more craft (and the navy as a whole has more complement compared to other navies), where as others were completely rebuilt in order to just carry, deploy, maintain and repair craft. Ranks From lowest to highest, the ranks of the navy include: *'Crew' – Those performing crew orders **Crewperson **Groupist **Grandist **Pachist **Ausist *'Commanders' – Those in command of a vessel or vessels **Cramiral/Crew Admiral **Gramiral/Groupist Admiral—command ship: Cruiser **Pamiral/Pachist Admiral—command ship: Battlecruiser **Ausamiral/Ausist Admiral—command ship: Battleship **Coamiral/Quamiral/Commander Admiral—command ship: Fortress *'Non-combat command staff' – Strategists and organizers **Star General **Double General **Extreme General Command structure The navy is organized in a four-heirarchy section *Grand-scale (concerning multiple ships) **'Fleet'—4 battle groups commanded by a Coamiral **'Battle group'—3 task forces commanded by a Ausamiral **'Task force'—4 units commanded by a Pamiral **'Unit'—Variant (see below commanded by a Gramiral *Minor-scale (concerning a single ship) **'Crew'—Ship-specific commanded by a Crew Admiral **'Ausanger'—4 patches (112+1 total) commanded by a Ausist **'Patch'—3 grands (27+1 total) commanded by Pachist **'Grand'—2 groups (8+1 total) commanded by a Grandist **'Group'—3 Crewpersons (4 total) commanded by a Groupist Organization The naval hierarchy operates in a kind of "chain" fashion in that totals (the name given to anyone in the navy) can only command those directly below them. For example, a Coamiral cannot tell a Pamiral to move his ships, but has to order the Ausamiral to order the Pamiral to do so. This makes the military more concentrated and professional as totals specialize in their rank can consider whether or not to do that order and, if not already commanded to, how to. Crew admirals can command each other based on what type of ship they command. For instance, a frigate crew commander can order a corvette crew commander, but the same cannot be done in reverse. This allows better commanding within a unit as there is a chain of command, no discussion is needed. There is usually quite some more "grease" with inter-crew admiral orders. Alot more orders are debated between the giver and receiver before they are actually executed, if at all. Usually, a unit would consist of one to three frigates, two to six destroyers and no to twelve corvettes, that's a minimum of three ships and a maximum of twenty one. Task forces definately contained a single cruiser, battle groups definately contained three cruisers and a battlecruiser, and fleets definitely contained twelve cruisers, four battlecruisers and a battleship. All this considered, a coamiral commanded at least 6,042 totals and fifty-three ships, and at most 252 ships Deployment of the Navy There are four statuses which a unit can be in, from lowest to highest: * Reserved * Stand-by * Mobilized * Patrol Reserved units take about a week to get prepared for deployment as their ships are in storage (usually underground) and totals are most likely home with their families. Stand-by units take about a day to deploy as they are in military bases and although have ships prepared for combat, need to be briefed, rested, quenched etc.. Mobilized units can be deployed usually immediately as they are usually prepared for take off or already in orbit. Units on patrol are active for about six days out of the week, six days spent around the borders of territory and one day refilling. There aren't usually units on patrol unless the navy is at war or high alert as maintenance is high. Totals * Unit count ** 1 fleet ** 2 battlegroups ** 6 task forces ** 24 units * Ship count ** 0 fortresses ** 2 battleships ** 6 battlecruisers ** 24 cruisers ** 49 frigates ** 125 destroyers ** 134 corvettes * Status ** > 6 | 8 | 12}} on Reserve ** > 6 | 16 | 12}} on Stand-by * Planets ** 4 Hadro III ** 4 Hadro IV ** 4 Jeriona II ** 8 Plaroa ** 4 Yinto